


不停息/Never Send To Your Only

by Bowl_Of_11



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ABO, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, No Smut, No Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowl_Of_11/pseuds/Bowl_Of_11
Summary: 第一次是在lof上发的，这个就在ao3存个档有非正面描写，但也没有很详细，所以分级是青少年，有问题戳我。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次是在lof上发的，这个就在ao3存个档  
> 有非正面描写，但也没有很详细，所以分级是青少年，有问题戳我。

第一章

四周的一切都在快速下降，外星怪物从天上掉落下来，砸倒了附近的居民楼，纽约市民们从楼里飞奔出来。可Tony，这个天才omega，正从虫洞里向地面下坠。

Steve盯着Tony，没在意这些外星飞船。

“cap 小心！”Natasha叫到。Steve连忙举起盾牌，跳到一旁。外星飞船从天上垂直下落，不偏不倚的砸在Steve刚刚站的地方。但Steve不关心这个，他现在只关心天上的铁皮人。Steve焦急的看向Thor，Asgard的神正挥动着锤子，准备起飞。Hulk怒吼一声，一下跳到大楼上，踩着窗台再次发力。他浑身的肌肉紧绷，却轻柔的抓住Tony，落到地面。

Steve立刻跑过去，盾牌丢在一旁，Thor拆下面罩，Tony浅棕色的双眼紧闭着。Steve颤抖着双手扶住地面，脑袋贴在胸甲上，没有动静。

会不会......不、不、这不可能。Steve打消了这个想法。

Hulk不甘心，大吼一声，Tony的头从地面上弹起，贪婪的呼吸着空气，又惊愕的看着众人，但随机说：“有人亲了我吗？”

Steve笑了笑，说：“Maybe。”说完就伸出手，想把他拉起来

“好了，老冰棍，我想我自己站的起来。” Steve不放心，还想拉Tony一把，就扶住Tony的胳膊。omega瞪着他：松开，大家都看着呢

回去的路上，Tony尽量走在后面，躲避着alpha的信息素，因为他该死的是个omega，还是发情期的！而其他超极英雄呢，基本上都是alpha

复仇者们都知道这件事，也在平时收敛自己的信息素。Steve做为超极士兵，拥有四倍的自制力，可今天不知道怎么了，不但没有收一下，还放出更多的信息素。Steve甚至还不时的看向Tony，Tony都快喘不过气了

解决完了Loki的问题，复仇者们都纷纷回到自己的房间。直到公共房间里只剩下Steve和Tony两人时，omega猛的一抬头，咬牙切齿的说：“行行好，收一收。”

Steve一怔，低下头：“对不起，我...我忘了，我只是担心你...”

“算了算了，你离我远点，求你了。”男人皱着眉头，捂着肚子说。  
———————————


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 发现了个问题...  
> 全文共有八章，最后一章在lof发表的时候分了上下段，所以为了AO3上发表方便，就先把总章数写成了九章

第二章

额...头好痛啊。Tony弯着腰，努力挺起身子

“sir，你已经72个小时没有睡觉了，我建议您——”

“好了，Jarvis，记录。”

·REC  
这是我第...额...34次测试，好了Jar，开始吧。  
Tony伸出一只手，准备装上臂甲，但有所有的战甲都朝他飞来。Tony手忙脚乱的接住手和小腿的部分，但肩部的战甲又快马加鞭的飞来，Tony还没反应过来，它就直接把Tony·不睡觉·Stark撞到原来摆放装卸设备的坑洞中。  
好在Tony穿着飞行器，在掉进去的一瞬间使用喷射系统飞了起来  
..............

Tony这进行了80多小时的测试，这一切都在Pepper进来时被停止了

“天哪，我真是、我为什么当初不在你这里工作？嗯？”Pepper几乎恼怒得想用高跟鞋踢这个男人，“好吧，我来这里是想告诉你关于爆炸事件。不过我想你这个状态应该处理不了，自从你抱着核弹——”

“不、别又来......最近很多事情我都感到，那种力不从心，就像上次一样，虫洞、外星人，而我只是躲在盔甲里的普通人。”Tony几乎带着哭腔，“求你了，别再跟我说这个了。”

“天哪，Tony，自从上次你暴露了地址，我一直在加强防守。我也担心危险什么时候回来，哦…过来。”Pepper一下就抱紧了他。

Tony刚感到一丝温暖穿过他的身体，就一声震耳欲聋的炮声打破了这种宁静，似乎是直升机的声音，Tony跑到一楼的落地窗前，一颗导弹正朝他飞来。他没有多想，召唤 Mark 42号战甲，并让它穿在了Pepper的身上。自己则是重重的撞在了墙上，当确定Pepper安全了之后。收回战甲，他要看看是谁敢攻击，IRON MAN 的家。

海水...  
飞行...  
雪地...  
真相...  
被抓...  
出逃...  
获胜...  
......  
这一切都太快了，可他就是停不下来

如果你跟他说，这一切都是因为你，如果那个夜晚的屋顶上有你，这一切就不会发生，你后悔吗？

你后悔吗？

后悔，当然后悔，钢铁侠无时无刻都在后悔自己的每一个决定，但之后呢？还不是继续做着令未来的自己后悔的事？

先在他做完了心脏手术，正被推出手术室，麻醉药的药效还没过，Tony正在接受调查，再过几分钟，他就可以再次获得新生——他再次拥有了完整的心脏。

调查完成之后，Tony准备换衣服离开这里，但一个金发男人吸引了他，一个alpha


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 删掉了一些我原来写的时候非常中二的话

第三章

1

“早上好cap，这么早，生物钟，嗯？”

“额，是的Tony，你今天也很早啊。”

“不，实际上，我还没睡呢cap。”

“Tony，我们不是第一次见面，也不是在战场上。你可以叫我Steve。”

“嘿，早啊，有任务，九头蛇有制造了一起恐怖事件，规模扩大了许多，神盾局的调查小组控制不了，听说局长很生气。”一个神盾局的特工焦急的说。

“谢谢，”Steve接过报告，草草看了几眼，递给了Tony，“好吧什么时候？”

今天夜里，只要抓住那个基地的管理者，得到一些有用的情报，至少我们可以在下次袭击前减少伤亡。对了，有三个人在那次袭击被抓了，我希望你们救回他们。抱歉我用了‘只要’”

“喂，Steve，我可没说我会去，”他说着举起报告，对那个特工说，“你们连一个平板电脑都没有吗？或许我可以给你们批量发货。”

“Tony，你必需去，其他人都不在这里，任务就要开始准备了。”Steve满脸无辜的看着他。

“相反，我也没说我不会去。”

Tony当然想去，和一个金发alpha一起去，这是每个omega都希望的。但Tony不是笨蛋，他知道只有他和Steve两人，他答应的那么爽快，他喜欢美国队长的动机就太明显了。这不仅仅是因为第二性别。

现在，Steve几乎在求他了。神盾局那边人手不足，监听器也过于简陋，而能弥补这些而且还在附近的只有Tonyd。

“好了好了Steve，我答应你，但我有个前提——我不能受伤。”

“没问题的，只要你答应。”

不会受伤？这可不是Stark风格，说真的，Tony不在意这些伤口，他的技术可以帮助它们愈合，他有大把大把的钱可以花费在止痛药上。他甚至还希望受伤，但他不知道为什么，他的要求是不受伤，可能他作为一个omega天生的想收到alpha的保护。总之，他就这一个要求。

监听器对这个天才来说太简单了，潜行方案也是。依靠Jarvis的程序，立刻就设计出了最佳方案。

2

“老冰棍你离我远点，你弄的我喘不过气了！我只说不受伤，没说——  
(#`Д´)ﾉ——”

Steve一把捂住Tony的嘴，小声耳语道：“嘘，小声点，我想确保你的安全，等等！”

他把Tony压下去，两人并肩趴在通风管的管壁后，Steve一只手盖在男人的肩膀上，另一只手握住防身用的电击棒。

手电筒的光照向通风管道，接着就四处晃了晃，用俄语喊道：“Входите безопасно！”（安全了进来吧！）——（作者：我也不知道是啥，从翻译上粘下来的。）

“说英语，士兵，这里没人，不是吗？”一个看上去想这里的管理者的人板着脸说，“你走吧，接下来的事情你不需要知道。”

等到所有人走了之后，管理者才开口说：“下次应该是我们最后一次任务了，用死亡，来展示我们对九头蛇的衷心，hail hydra。”

众人：“hail hydra！”

“那么，那些犯人怎么办？”

“自爆吧。这是不留痕迹的最好办法了。”

Steve听了之后，无意识的抓紧了Tony的肩膀，Tony此时正在思考方案，被Steve收紧的手吓了一跳，他恼怒的看向Steve。

“我们不能再等了，或许，现在？”管理者沉默了一会儿说。

Steve说：“Tony，你有预备计划吗？”

“有，不过，这次是我掩护你。”

“什么计划，你先说。”Steve疑惑的问

“他们都认识你，但未必认识知道我，况且我可以遮住脸。所以，我给你拖时间，你先去救人。”

“等等Tony，我先联系神盾局。”

结果当然是同意请求了

“Tony，”Steve看着他，没有说过多的话，“小心，别受伤了。”

Tony笑了出来：“哈哈哈，行了，我开玩笑的。”

Tony没有带战甲，但他有一个聪明的大脑。他推开Steve搭在肩上的手，带上应急头盔，点了点手表，从中拉出一个纳米材料的手甲，另一只手掏出电击棒，并扔给Steve一个背包。

从前那个不做计划的Tony去哪了？

Tony看着他，说：“你别想多了，这些是Happy装的。对了，里面有些东西可以帮到你。”

接着，Tony就跳下去，一个掌心炮炸晕了那个士兵，并叫道：“你们也没有那么厉害嘛！”

但随后门外就冲进了一群全副武装的士兵，那起枪准备扫射，Tony明显不是他们的对手，就举起手枪对准管理者：“行啊，你要打我吗？我就杀了他！”

此时Steve正在找出口。

不，不是这里......哈，找到了！

Steve一脚踢开门，里面果然关着“犯人”，都是一些政府官员，但墙角有一点红色的微光，在不段闪烁着。

亮......灭......亮......灭.....亮.....灭....亮....灭...亮...灭——这是定时炸弹！

Steve抓住这几个人就往外跑，嘭的一声巨响，灰尘四起，还好Steve和三个官员都没事。Steve等到他们都顺利逃跑后，立刻呼叫Tony，可那头没有声音。

Tony那边就没有那么幸运了。

“等等，有话好好说，咳咳。”Tony的枪被抢走了，还被人一拳打在肩膀上，他扶着墙，心里想着他为什么要逞英雄。

他的手甲被硬生生拽了下来，但他们拿不下来头盔。管理者示意手下绑住Tony，说：“真以为我们会中你们的埋伏吗？不，我来告诉你吧，跟本就没有死亡效忠九头蛇这回事，但是，没错，我们是要炸了这里，不过，你会留在这里。还有一件事，告诉你也无妨，下一个目标，Nick Fury。”

接下来Tony挨了几脚，头盔上重重的被打了几下，直接晕了过去

“走吧，Mr .K。”

“所有人，撤！”这位被称为Mr.k的人又小声骂道，“F- -k，该死的神盾局。”

Steve看见这么多人从门里逃出，就叫来匆匆赶来的神盾局特工拦住他们。

当Steve赶到时，Tony还没有醒来，Steve敲开绑住Tony的锁，但Tony还在昏迷状态中。Steve敲了敲有点变形的头盔，熟悉的拽下保险扣，“咔嚓”头盔应声而开。Tony被惊醒了，他抓住Steve的肩膀，剧烈的咳嗽着说：“快跑，这里就要炸了！”

“I’m sorry ,Tony，”Steve把Tony的胳膊搭在自己的肩膀上，“Sorry,应该是我掩护你的，至少我比较耐打...”

Tony没有说话。

Steve的耳机里传来了特工的声音：“cap，完成了，所有的炸弹都拆了，需要我们进去帮忙吗？”

“不用了，先在那里等我们。我想...再查个东西。”

“好的。”

Steve低头仔细观察着这个男人，他柔软的棕色卷发里渗着血迹，顺着额头流下去，他的眼睛半睁着，似乎还没清醒过来。

或许是头晕的缘故，Tony把头靠在Steve的肩膀上，Steve笑着说：“好了，没事了。”

“那...就走吧。你先松开我。”Steve慢慢放开他，Tony小声问，“你有...嗯…  
抑制剂吗？”

“不，Tony，我没有，你不会...”

“是的，差不多是今天开始。”说完他就开始发抖，房间里瞬间充满了巧克力牛奶的味道，这是Tony的信息素。“那面罩，面罩飞机上应该有了吧。”

“有，Tony你没事吧？”

废话，当然有事，我肚子都快疼死了，刚才还被踢了几脚，我都快吐了。但Tony没有力气继续说话了，他贴着墙滑了下去。Steve抓住Tony没让他坐在地上，并放出信息素，一种像是硝烟的味道和巧克力牛奶的味道混合在一起，但Steve的信息素并不刺鼻。

“Tony，你再坚持一下。”Steve知道如果一个omega同时受伤和发情会发生什么——发情期延长至下一次，疼痛加倍。而这对于一个未被标记的omega来说是很痛苦的。

“到了吗？我...想......我想睡觉...”Tony把头埋在Steve结实的肩膀上，双腿发软，“我头晕...”

“Tony我们才走了1分钟，你等一下，我叫人过来”

飞机上  
“抱歉，我没有抑制剂。另外，那些人，他们一下就消失了，喊着什么Fury局长的名字。”

“这是原话吗？”

“额，原话，我们应该录下来了。”飞行员敲着键盘，打开了视频——  
“这个Nick Fury ，我们不是什么九头蛇，我们是十王，而我是十王之首Mr.K。”（作者：编的；设定：原属九头蛇，但不满意九头蛇的管理，就反判。由于漫画里没有，就把他当成九头蛇中的一个普通人就行）

3

Tony的卧室里  
Tony正把一整支抑制剂打进身体里。门开了，Tony回过头，看着走进来的Steve，笑了笑。Steve担心的问：“Tony，我只是想问问你，你还好吗？”

Steve为了这短短的一句话练习了很久，最后才鼓起勇气说出口。

“放心，Steve，我除了头晕没别的事，你看，我有抑制剂。”他晃了晃已经空了的注射器。

“那没去医院看看吗？可能是小脑损伤。”

“放轻松，大兵，我要是有事，Jarvis会提醒我的。”

“sir，我已经提醒过您了，是睡眠不足导致的——”

“待机，Jar。”

“Tony！你应该按时睡觉！”  
———————————


	4. Chapter 4

第四章

1

“确定了，是Barnes，但不是他做的。”红发女特工凑到Steve耳边轻声道，Steve侧过头，等待着

“就这些？”

“哦Steve，小声点。你是一个反注册英雄，政府不会放过你的，”她用手撑着额头，“至少从目前来看，就是这样。”

2

“是这样的 cap，如果你现在不签，他们会强制你的。”

“我知道Tony，但我不能，这不好说，我也不想因为协议这事破坏复仇者的关系，甚至是我和你之间的——”

“Rogers你知道吗，我们现在没有选择权。哼，你我之间，不，协议没有破坏它，因为你在之前早就干过了。还有奥创...”

“好了Tony，”Steve走近他，吓得Tony不断往后退，撞到桌子上，过高的鞋垫差点让Tony崴到脚，“或许我可以接受，只要修改一下，好吗？”

Tony被Steve突如其来的温柔吓住了，Steve双手撑在Tony身体两侧的桌子上。

“对了，Tony，我...我想告诉你...就是...”Steve的喉结上下滚动着。

你到是说啊，急死我了老冰棍。

我爱你，但我说不出口。

Steve用他的蓝眼睛死死的盯着他眼前的omega。或许是Steve那种“胜利”味道的信息素，又或许是他们两人的身材差异，总之Tony的两腿发抖，双手紧紧抓住桌子，但他骄傲的浅棕色大眼睛就是不肯眨一下，不服的看着金发alpha。

Steve终于张开了嘴：“额...就是...嗯…谢谢了，协议我会考虑的，我就先走了。”

等Tony调整好后，Steve已经走了，协议上并没有这个名字

3

“你知道吗？”他用含着泪的眼睛看着Steve

沉默了许久，Steve才说：“我不知道是他。”他撒了个谎

“别骗我Rogers ，Did you know？”

“Yes.”

Tony降下面罩，他眼里的失望，Steve没有看到。

长久积累下的内部矛盾，因为外人一个小小的举动，爆发了战争

4

一拳，又一拳，这本该打在敌人身上的盾牌，现在落到了最不应该到的地方。

Tony感到头晕目眩，他被抵在墙上承受着痛苦，他找准时机，挺起身子想反击，但又被撞了回去。

他被抬起来，他的脑袋一下就被磕在水泥地面上，他想吐，但是他不能。

Bucky和Steve都走了吧？

哈，太好了，按照伤势来看，应该还能待上一天，之后呢？失血过多、伤口感染、内出血……多种死法等着呢！Tony在这时候还要挖苦自己。

他尝试站起来，可他连坐一会儿都难。他感到生命的火焰正在逐渐消退，心脏上被插进盾牌的地方在隐隐作痛，他脱下战衣，那种熟悉的寒意传透了他的身体，就像三年前一样，可是三年前，他没有危机感，那时有人在背后默默守护他，甚至只是钢铁军团。

但现在，他怕了，他不敢相信Steve了。

5  
Steve和Bucky 飞机上  
“哦，Tony你下手真狠。”

“Steve。”

“怎么了？”

“我们要把他一个人丢在那里吗，我还没道歉。”

“没关系，那不是你的错，是他们控制了你。”

“......”

“好吧，你在这里等我。”

“什么？”

“那和你没关系。”

“Steve，你知道他明明可以杀了我，他明明可以叫援军过来，他没想杀了你...”

“可有那么一秒，我只想打他。”

“那你真的伤害了他。”

“对不起。”

“和他说。”

“我不敢。”

“为什么？”

“我伤害了他，我甚至没和他道歉，我打的那么重，我没有勇气见他。”

“去吧，他会原谅你的一时冲动。”

“好吧。”

“我等着你，你快点！”

“够了，Bucky，别忘了你也是alpha。”

6  
（接下来就脱离MCU了，沙雕脑洞开始了，不是完全脱离，一些背景还是有的。请大家扶好了。）

Steve来到了两人打架的地方，他不敢看地面上的血迹，但这太蹊跷了——很明显血液的主人是被强行拖拽到其他地方的。

让我们回到二十分钟前  
“等等，我好像认识你，额......你是十万？不对，别提醒我，啊，十王首领。怎么样，Nick Fury好像还活着，我听说——嗷！！！”

那人把一支药剂注射进Tony的血液中，Tony倒了下去，这很奇怪，他动不了了，但有感觉。

“这能让你安静，放松，我是K没错，但我从来没想过杀Nick Fury。但是我需要那个士兵。好了，别动，你别逼我，小心点，你心脏里有碎片，抱歉，我看错了，那吓到你了吧，它只是刺进了皮肤。你应该不介意我取出它吧。别害怕，你看，推进去了。”

f- -k you!我才不怕呢，是你下手太狠了，推进去？看来我又需要一个反应推了。Tony躺在地上，忍受着疼痛，努力向下看，他的衣服被血染湿了，还好，没有推进去，只是在拔出来的时候向下按了按，没有伤到心脏。

“哈哈哈，看看你，我会让你活下去的，啊等等，你的小男朋友来了，不如让他来陪你？”

Tony内心：什么鬼，他不是我朋友，还有Rogers你搞什么啊，非要现在来。

但K把他的脚用一个锋利的挂钩绑住（“你要是乱动......嘿嘿嘿。”），拖着来到了小隔间里。

现在  
“What the hell,”Steve捡起地上的盾牌，小心的踏着血迹来到了隔间，看到了Tony，“Tony，我真的真的很抱歉，我把你一个人扔在地上，天那...等等，你是自己来的吗？”

Steve察觉到不对时，一个大机器人砸在了他的头上。

在次醒来时，他和Tony在一个房间里，他揉了揉头，缓过来，观察四周，Tony正坐在床上，但没有看到他  
——————————


	5. Chapter 5

第五章

1

“离我远点Rogers，我说了，我—我不想。”

“Tony，你听着，我没有想伤害你，我只是——”

“只是因为我逼着Barnes道歉？只是因为我叫你别碍事？只是因为我打了你们？看来我做的坏事还挺多的。还有别叫我Tony。”

“我只是在保护他，我不想你们任何人受伤——”

Tony再次打断了他：“不想任何人受伤？你要看看它吗？”

Tony说着就撕开了手臂上的绑带，Steve想阻止他，被Tony拍走了。手臂上没有血液，也没有伤口。但对Tony来说，似乎是一件痛苦的事。

“你想知道为什么会这样吗？因为你在保护Bucky的时候砸到了我的胳膊，也有可能是Wanda，不，一切都会好的，它会恢复，我也会，但我的心，它不行。”

“对不起，我不想——。”

“你不想，你又怎么知道？”

Steve一把抱住Tony，让他靠在自己身上，轻轻抚摸他的头，阻止了他的喋喋不休。

“Tony，别说了，等我们离开这里，我会告诉你我的一切的，我知道的一切，我们之间不会再有任何谎言了。”

“......”

“好吗？”

Tony不知道该说什么，他无法抗拒，但他的性格不允许他同意因为他的自负而导致的问题。

他挣脱出Steve的怀抱，努力用一种不可理喻的眼神看着把自己强抱（？） 搂住的男人。Steve又抓住了他的手腕。

“好了，Steve，这是你想听的名字吧。我可以理解你们alpha的占有欲，但看看我们在哪，这不是宾馆，只要K一声令下，我可能就没了命。他抓我来是为了威胁你，放心，他一时半会不会杀了我。”

Steve：“你有计划吗？”

Tony：“计划什么？“

Steve：“逃走。”

Tony：“哼，你真以为计划一下就能逃走。”

Steve：“外面会有人来的。”

Tony：“Steve，你已经昏睡两天了。额，当然有药物作用。”

Tony在他对面的男人揉了揉头后补充到。

“就是说，他们已经掩盖了我们的失踪，如果没有破绽的话，我们可能要永远待在这里。”

“还有，你能松手吗，手腕快断了。我还没原谅你。”

2

另一边的西伯利亚  
steve（假的没大写）和tony（同）正互相搀扶着对方，走向飞机。Bucky站起身，打算扶着他们，但一道白光闪过，他们修改了他的记忆。当他试图再回忆时，什么都没有

3

复联视角，内战和平解决，全员签订协议  
“所以说tony、steve和Bucky一起阻止了Zemo的邪恶计划？抱歉我只是觉得有的...邪乎。我的意思是，就这么简单？”Clint似乎看了很多英雄电影，像这种结局他已经见怪不怪。

“Clint，他们不是去玩了，tony现在还躺在床上呢。”Natasha瞪了一眼Clint，又尽量冷静地说，“那么你们为什么为了阻止Zemo而和队友打一架，为什么不直接告诉我们。”

“Natasha，我和Barnes知道协议不同意，所以——”steve机械的说

“好了冒牌货，你说Steve和Tony在哪里。”Clint反手抓住steve，不耐烦的问。“你真当我们傻吗，下次给别人消除记忆换个地方，或者找个没有前科的人。”

“对方已发现，自毁程序启动。将在十秒后自爆。”Steve的变声器消失了，取而代之的是无感情的机械声。

“Clint，都是你干的好事。”女特工又瞪了他一眼，比上一次狠，接着就扶正耳麦，“小心tony和steve，远离五号病房，封锁会议室。别站着，会被炸的。”

“我看也问不出什么来...”Clint小声抱怨道，换来的是重重的一脚

几小时后...  
“我搜查了所有关于西伯利亚的记录，但都被清除，只留下了一个音频。”

“好的Jarvis，播放。”

先是一段打斗的声音，接着是Tony和Steve的对话：

“让我们好好揍他。”

“我可以做一整天。”

钢甲撞击地面的声音  
盾牌落地的声音  
结束

“所以...他们杀了对方？”Bucky小声说

“不可能，他们绝对不会。首先，外人不会掩埋；其次，我们没有尸体；最后，他们是队友，也是朋友。”Sam说

“很好的推理Sam，但先说说当下，为什么要机器人进来，幕后的那个人明明知道我们会发现，为什么还要费尽心思替换呢？”Natasha一口气说道

大家开始沉默。

“Jarvis？”

“情况预演已完成，按照几率的大小一共有四种，已排除低于13%的情况。”

屏幕上出现了四组预算，最大的是45%，被利用于实验  
最小是21%，也是几乎正确的那个——机器人带走了复联的核心数据（原是Stark industries的武器蓝图和部分财产，但属于加密文件），而Steve和Tony被抓走完成实验

“额，那么先查最小的那个。你们知道的，他们都不想让我们发现。”

“说得简单，我们不知道在哪。”

“好吧，看来我们需要几个技术人员，或者谁把神盾局叫过来。”

“小鸟，我可以告诉你，我们要先去现场。”

“现场？西伯利亚？看来需要加衣服了。”

4（这里写设定是不是有点晚了...omega发¥情期只会只会肚子痛，过量的alpha信息素会提前发情期）

K的实验基地里  
“先生，数据已传输完毕，无法破解密码。”

“把Stark带过来。”

“好的。”

一分钟后  
“出来。”一个机械声

“哦，抱歉，这里有两个人，你要哪个。这个鬼地方就没有其他人了吗？”

“是的Stark，这里只有三个人，其它的都是我设计的程序。”K的声音传来

“那么你就没有医疗服务吧，我上一次去一医院还是拆除反应推的时候，我开始怀念了。所以，你叫的是我吗？”

“没错。”又是机械声

Tony扶着椅子站起来，不理会Steve关心的眼神。

“那么，你找我来干什么。还有你的机器人能不能直接告诉我路而不是给我的头套个袋子，路还挺长的。对了，房间里挺冷的，有没有——”

“够了！Stark，我本来想直接问你的，你别逼我。把21号带过来。”K愤怒的看着他

“你看，Stark，这是alpha信息素生成器，我记得你是没有被标记的omega对吧，里面完全密封，你想试试吗？我给你一个机会，你告诉我SI的通用密码，你就不用替我的机器做实验。”

Tony可能知道密码，只是可能，因为他甚至都很少进入自己的公司，而且他的加密文件只有一次输入密码的机会，一旦错了，就自动销毁，K也不可能善罢甘休，他还会再用其它方法再偷一次，那么又会有人被攻击。Pepper一定知道，但他不能把她置于危险之中。总之，最安全的方法就是不说

“我不知道。”

“不，你知道，快说，我再给你一次机会。不然...”

“我说了我不知道。”

“你真以为我会相信你吗？”说完K朝两个机器人挥了挥手

那两个机器人向他走来，Tony下意识的躲开了。机器人用铁链绑住他的手腕，踢了几下他的小腿，Tony两腿一软，就被拽着躺进21号里，随即盖上了钢化玻璃罩，又把指针转向最强。K把手放在开启按钮上，等待着Tony回答。

“我真的不知道！”

“这是你选的。”说完就拍下了按钮

机器开始向舱内喷射气体，内部的铁条把Tony卡的死死的。一开始Tony只是感到呼吸困难，他骄傲的看着K，说：“我的自制力还是不错的。就...就是——咳咳。”接下来Tony已经有了反应，omega努力砸着玻璃罩，但都无济于事，反而让铁条划伤了自己的手。

“快点，Stark，趁你还能说话，这是你今天的最后一次机会，密码是什么。”

“我不知道！”Tony闭着眼睛嘶声喊道

“好，好，那么我可以告诉你，你也就这点利用价值了。”

K让机器人看住门，小声嘱咐了点什么，就走了。Tony没听清是什么，但似乎不是什么好事。

Tony感到力气正从身体里被抽走，铁条卡得他喘不过气，也可能是浓度逐渐升高的alpha信息素，这是机油的味道。Tony的每一次呼吸都十分乏力，他的嗓子像是严重的发炎了，为了不让自己吸入更多信息素，他努力屏住呼吸，但阻止不了alpha信息素的提前发¥情期的作用。肚子下方一阵阵刺痛袭来，Tony只能收缩肌肉抵抗刺痛

Tony的自毁倾向严重，但仅仅止步于身体表面的伤害。这次已经完全属于侵犯了Tony的身体内部，他甚至愿意在死亡和这台机器中选择前者。

大约一个小时后，机器在Tony的哭喊声中停止了，Tony几乎开始哀求了，这点是全方位的摄像头可以保证的。 

Tony勉强睁开眼睛，看见机器人把21号机器树立起来，玻璃罩缓缓打开，外部的空气代替了信息素，但有一点是不可逆的——它被提前了。

他不想让机器人扶着他走，显然它们也没打算这么做，他只是不想让Steve认为自己...等等，Tony什么时候会关心别人了，况且还是把他打的站不起来的人（尽管Tony也狠狠的打了几下），总之他不想让自己看上去很狼狈。

5

Steve坐在门边的椅子上等着Tony，他不认为Tony是被带走喝茶了。这太蹊跷了，把一个聪明绝顶的人和一个力量雄厚的人放在一起是为什么，可接着他就被打断了思路。要不是Steve有四倍的行动力，他可能就被拍在门和墙之间了。他面前的机器人抓着Tony被绑住的双手，并扔在了床上

机器人走后，Steve感到空气中的味道有些不对，一种机油的味道侵占了Tony的巧克力牛奶的味道，第一刻Steve认为Tony被标记了。但Tony的衣服看上去更像是和自己打了一架，Steve小心的解开了铁链，露出了淤青和血痕，而腿部和胳膊都有差不多的淤青和血痕。Steve小心的抚摸着昏睡中的Tony，omega双手抱着肚子，把自己蜷缩起来，不一会又开始发抖，Steve大概知道发生了什么——K那个混蛋制造出大量信息素提前了Tony的时间，为了Tony知道但又不能说的事。

“嗷...怎么了，咳—咳—。”在Steve的“安抚抚摸”下Tony终于醒了。

Steve扶起Tony，让他坐着，并把手放在他的肩上。“肚子还痛吗？”

Tony撇了他一眼，算是表示他听到了又不想回答。他已经习惯Steve了，只是嘴上说着不能原谅。Tony在等着Steve，这一次他会耐心的等，等着Steve的那句话，因为Tony在这种情况下没法跟他说，Tony必须得承认，他对Steve已经远远超过了性别吸引。

“Tony？”

“好点了...等等你是怎么知道我肚子疼？”

“额...因为，我猜出来了？”

“我不想听你开玩笑。”Tony坚决的说，接着就要站起来，可能是因为腹部疼痛导致的，Tony直接坐在了地上，想扶着床起来，但太高了。所以Tony现在以一种奇怪的姿势靠在床沿。

“想听我的笑话吗？”Steve没有扶他，笑着看向Tony。

“如果我今天睡在这里，那么，不想。”

“来吧，你起不来的。”Steve又向小个子男人伸出手。“你能和我讲讲发生了什么吗？”

Tony听完打了个冷颤，他慢慢把身体挪向alpha，“我好冷...”

“没事了。”看来Steve需要“如何避开omega不喜欢的话题”或者“让对方开心的小窍门”这种的指导手册。

Steve让Tony把头放在肩膀上，自己则贴着Tony的头发，他说：“Tony，你三个小时前刚起床，我...”

Tony到也没有要睡的意思，只是尽力放松自己，他凑到Steve的耳边，小声说：“没关系。”

很明显，Tony原谅了他，Tony放下了骄傲。

“那个，Tony，你的头好烫。”

“我也感觉到了...好晕...”

“应该是K干的，副作用？”

“他故意的，他故意让我提前，好让你标记我，这样他会利用你对我的感情，然后拿你的血清。”

“只要你没事就好——”

“Steve你不能这样,你不能在我和全人类之间选择我，”Tony顿了顿，将音量减小到只有Steve的四倍听力才能听见，“他要是成功让机器人有了你的力量，我还是会死...”然后他就在Steve的怀抱中挣扎起来

Steve看他扶着床准备离开，这太快了，Tony早在他之前就发现了自己的结局，这一切都是可以躲开的。等死，这确实不是Stark风格，Tony在计划着什么，而这需要Steve的配合。Steve心想。

Tony观察过房间，只有浴室的墙角是摄像头的死角，而且摄像头的麦克风采用的是较小的手机麦克风，距离较远的声音无法听到，现在到了计划的第二部分——让K以为他被标记了。

Tony回头示意Steve，让他跟上，Steve走了过来，扶住Tony。

Tony拉着Steve的手，把他带到了浴室的死角里，让Steve堵住自己的出口，抱住他，说：“临时标记。”

不得不说，Tony的自制力比大家想象的要好，一个这种时候还能面不改色的抱着自己喜欢的alpha的omega很少。Tony的大胆让Steve更想接近，四倍的占有欲击败了四倍的抵抗力。Steve埋下头，吻住了Tony，发¥情让Tony身上的信息素更浓了，机油的味道消失了，那种香甜的味道激发了alpha的本能。他松开Tony的嘴，仔细端详着omega——Tony在发抖，不是因为Steve，是Steve的信息素，再次刺激了因为人造信息素过载的腺体，腺体分泌的液体造成了腹痛，他忍受不了。Steve看着他，不知道怎么办，Tony的双臂搂住Steve的脖子，主动吻上了他。Steve不想站着，抱住他的后背和腰，让他贴紧墙壁，自己做主动......

一会，Steve就公主抱着他的临时omega离开了浴室。Tony发烧了。Steve心里想着，他的手无法停止抚摸Tony的头，软软的棕色卷发，谁不喜欢。

———————————————


	6. Chapter 6

第六章

1  
复联视角  
Scott、Natasha、Sam、Peter和Clint

“小豆子你那看到什么了吗？”Sam把蚁人放到台子上，确认安全。

“啊哦，你下来一下。”Scott放大自己，举起探照灯

“来了，这地方可真够冷的，一定要在夜里来吗？”

“明天早上再来说不定就出人命了Sam。你叫他们过来吧。”

“你确定这是Mr.Stark和Captain的装备吗。”所有人赶来后Peter小心的问。Natasha只是静静的看着盾牌、头盔和血迹，没有回答。

“那么...我们下去看看？”Clint先举起了弓箭。Sam读空气的能力告诉他现在不要说话。

五人开始寻找线索，拖拽的血迹没有清理干净，似乎在等待着什么人的到来，周围还散落着类似Tony的战衣碎片接着就是隐隐约约的脚印。

“额，guys? 这里有暗门。”15岁的小男孩想到了一些恐怖片的情节，声音有点发抖。

一定有什么机关...

“好吧，既然找不到开关，就让我测试一下激光箭吧。”Clint手动打开箭的前端，对准门缝塞了进去，“好吧，所有人后退。”接着按下了开关，门开了，准确来说，是断了。

“这是箭？”

“只是以防万一我射偏了，毕竟只有一根...”

“你不是说你从不射偏吗？好了蚁人，走吧。”

“等等，我先检查一下这里。只是以防万一。”Scott说。

2  
牢房里  
“下午好Tony。”Steve轻声说。

“呃...我躺了多久？”Tony一只手撑的额头，闭着眼睛。

“实际上，你从昨天中午睡到了今天下午，我有点担心你晕过去了。”

“抱歉我昨天头有点晕，我们干了什么？”Tony揉着脖子后面的腺体，那里有些酸痛。

“你让我...标记你...等等，是临时标记...”

“哦，还好，那的确是我的计划。”小个子男人逐渐放低声音。

“对了，你好像有点发烧了。”Steve想转移话题。

“噢，那个啊，是正常现象。”Tony漫不经心的说。

Steve可以感觉到自己的脸红了，虽然他标记了Tony，但性别上的不同造成的尴尬不一样，他甚至不了解Tony，不了解omega...

“Steve？”

“怎么了？”

“答应我一件事，不要和K做交易，他想毁了这个世界。”

“他会威胁我，某种情况下，我必须答应。”

“反正...反正我已经提醒过你了……”Tony担心Steve会答应，但他只能安慰自己。

“放心，我答应你，其他人也会来救我们的。我们再等等。”

“万一他们没发现我们失踪了怎么办，万一有人死了...我不想再自己一个人了。”Tony捂着脸,双手颤抖着，努力平复心跳

“Tony？你怎么了？我会陪着你的...”Steve搂住Tony，就像抚平猫的毛一样轻轻的拍着他的后背。

“我没事，焦虑症...一会就好了。”说着就费力的推开Steve的手，拽过毯子把自己裹起来。

3

“天呐，这通风管道里的味道好大啊，我—咳咳—喘不过来气了。”Clint小声抱怨道，Natasha二话没说，不轻不重的踹到他的小腿上，疼的Clint差点把箭掰弯了。

“你要是在唧唧歪歪的，我让你下去看风景。”

“嘿，我看到他们了。”Peter粘在另一边通风管道的顶上。

“你在哪，我让Sam过去。”Natasha说

“第一层——哇啊啊啊！”

“怎么了，Parker？”

“跑啊啊啊啊！”

“他说什么？跑吗？哼，我们可是复仇者。”

Natasha拽住Clint，猛的一回头，炸开了一个机器人，对一旁看呆的Clint说：“复仇者也要反击。”

“哦，对对。”说着掏出电击枪打到了冲上来的两个机器人。在高度只有1米的通道里跑不快，只能跳出去，Natasha直接融化了剩下的机器人，就把加热器调到最高丢给了它们。里面的敌“人”解决了，但无法阻止源源不断涌进来的纳米颗粒，他们没把它当回事，便没有理会。

慢慢的，纳米颗粒爬到了他们身上，连成一线，等他们反应过来时，挣扎已经没有意义了。

只感到眼前一黑，再睁开眼时，Sam、Peter、Natasha和Clint被并排绑在椅子上。环顾四周，没有任何人，大家不禁开始了Stark式的想象——很好，如果有下次，要多带点人...

“嗷！”

“Wilson？是你吗？”

“还能是谁？”

想救人,反而自己还被抓了，何况是一群超级英雄。

4

“好了，只要把这个插头接上...额，抱歉你是叫Jarvis吗？”Scott修好了钢铁侠头盔，尝试和Jarvis对话。

“你好Lang先生，需要我帮你吗？”Jarvis礼貌的问

“当然，我是说谢谢，你可以告诉我发生了什么吗？”

“抱歉，暂时没有关于这里的记录。”

“那你可以找到他们吗？”

“根据热感应显示，地下有7人，6人是已知的，1人未知，初步判断为反派。”

“一定是了。那为什么只有一个人？能抓住Stark和Cap的人可不多...”

“抱歉，这个问题我回答不上来。”

5

“操，你们动作就不能温柔点吗！”

“Tony...”

此时他们被带到了（确切的说是逼着）一个黑暗的房间里。

“Stark，你很聪明，你知道我想要什么。我抓到了你的同伴，我可以放了他们，但你...”

Steve的血清

他今天终于说明了，他要的就是Steve的血清。Tony是对的，但是他希望他是错的

“不。”很坚决

“我不是你，所以我不会顺着你的思路。我承认，我没有你聪明，但我不傻。”

它们把Tony和Steve压到墙上，K抽出一支注射器，打算抽出血液，只要一点，就可以研究出血清。

Steve想抬脚踢到K的身上，但机器紧紧的控制住他。Tony注意到了机器与机器之间的连结，小声说：“看来你不在意细节。”

“什么？”K不知道Tony在干什么，放慢了手下的动作。

Tony用不知道怎么变出来的螺丝刀捅向机器的关节，K在控制机器，而Tony又转移了注意力，这就使它松了一下，这很好。

可是Tony给Steve的机器松了，自己依旧是被压在墙上。

他是有意的。

K一把夺过螺丝刀，Tony正要开口说话，头就被砸了。Steve呢，跑了，但他会来救他的，Tony一个人打不过，Steve还有一丝胜算，不，只要他不犯傻，就会成功。

犯傻？就是先救Tony。

正确的事？把队友们带来。

6

“呃，cap？”

“是我，别出声。”Steve把食指按在Tony的嘴上。

“去你的，我说过别犯傻，你——”

Steve用手捂住Tony的嘴：“他在外面找我，不会来的，你的头没事吧？”

“晕了一下而已，我经历过更惨的。”Tony不情愿的嘟囔着

“来，我自己解不开密码。”

“但是，他们会看到我们的，那个笨蛋肯定安了摄像头。”

“我想好了，我们躲在机器人里，我刚刚搞定了门口的那个。”

“就一个？你怎么把我们两个塞进去？四倍力？”

“......”又来了，Steve的狗狗眼

“好吧我的错，我把里面改一下。”Tony无奈的说

......

“Steve你往后一点,你踩到我的脚了。”

“哦抱歉。”

说真的，两个人现在的动作有点...嗯。但是正事要紧，队友们们不会在意的（并不）。

“喂！你，我不是让你看着他们吗？”

“嗯？”Tony缓慢的输入指令

“很好，你忘了，我要增加内存。我带你来。”

......

“我解开密码了，你先处理一下机器人。”

Tony走进去，把手插进兜里，说真的，这里面不是很冷。Steve解决好机器人后，也跟了进来。

“额，你是谁？”

“闭嘴Clint，我们来救你。”Tony毫无感情的怼了一句，“这里太黑，我给你们解开锁，谁还被绑着吱个声。”

“Cap还是你解吧，这个家伙说话太刻薄了。”Clint抱怨着。

“是谁为了救我们把自己搭进去了，行了吧，我为了救你们头上挨了一棒。”Tony给Peter松开绳子时哼哼着，“还有你Parker，我和你说过什么来着？”

“别像个话痨一样Tony，闭会儿嘴。”Natasha不耐烦的说

“现在的问题是...怎么出去...”Steve小心的说

“我要在自己冻死之前想出一个办法。”

“你冷吗？我觉得还好。”Sam不解的问

“当然冷，我不想解释，额，隐私问题。”

Steve听了，立刻把外套脱了递给Tony。后者想都没想就穿上了

除了Natasha，其他人都知趣的移开目光，女特工则是假装没看到。

“我知道了，我需要一个人来转移K——就是把我们抓住的混蛋——他的注意力，然后找到你们的装备，最后，删除数据，离开。”

“我还以为你不会计划。”Clint还是管不住嘴。

“我会，我只是...不喜欢。”

突然，警报声迭起，他们似乎被发现了，Steve转向Tony，说：“我出去，让K分散注意力。没时间了。”

“好吧，那...注意点。”Tony看上去不在意什么

7

“说真的，你们拿这么多东西这么过来的？”Tony搬着一箱子的装备放到他们面前。

“他们把我身上所有的除了衣服的东西都拿走了。”

Tony把Steve的外套拉链拉紧了一些，这个房间算是靠近地面的，从通风口吹进的寒风让Tony有些僵硬。

“好了，你们开飞机了吧，我——”

突然，Tony的心脏像是加速了，但很快就消失了，他抬起头，撞见大家关心的目光，只好咳嗽一声掩盖。

“咳，我们走吧。”Tony补上

此时如果大家知道门外是什么，他们绝对不会开门。

是Peter开的门，还好他有蜘蛛感应，否则他就被打成筛子了。

“哇啊！吓死我了，Stark先生，我们怎么办？”他用箱子把门堵上，又用蛛网缠上去

“不，听着，你先到飞机上去。是谁出的主意让你来的？”

“但是我们出不去。”

“不是我们，是你。我还要把这里的所有资料删除，如果可以的话，我要狠狠的打一顿K，他确实给我带来了很多麻烦。”Tony一口气说。

“嗨，你们遇到麻烦了吗？”Scott从通风管道里出来，变大，还抱着...Tony的战衣。

“你从哪拿的？”

“说来话长——”

“那就别说了。给我。”

“Tony，你的...它不是被打坏了吗？”

“我又不傻，这叫备用能源。”他把被砸碎的反应堆翘出来，换成一个小的，上面有些划痕，“还剩一点电，应该还能保持一会。我要是逃不出去，都怪Steve。”

“欢迎回来，sir，晚上好。”Jarvis用英音轻快的说。

“扫描门外情况。”

“显示有一人和三台人型机器人。”

“那我们现在在哪？”

“西伯利亚基地的下方。”

“好吧，那我们...Jar，这里离地面有多远。”

“大约21米。”

“太好了，你们开飞机了吧。”

“开是开了，就是有点远。”

Tony抱起胳膊，在面罩下翻了个白眼。

“怎么了，Stark先生，不和您意啦？”Clint咄咄逼人的说。

“对，你们开的什么飞机。”

“额，你的私人飞机。”Sam似乎想刷一下存在感。

“......”

“Tony，你知道政府还在找他们，他们都是因为签了协议才被放出来了。我们还不能报告你们的失踪。”Natasha冷静的说。

“看来我要升级Jarvis的安全系统了。”

“可是，sir，这是您设定的。”

“好了，不能废话了。Jar，打开激光。”

他升起面罩，小心的把上面的铁板划开。外面是西伯利亚的寒风，从开口灌进来。Tony哆嗦的一下，退到一旁，“你们先出去，把飞机挪过来。我来删除数据，把cap带过来。”

“我也去吧，我可以飞。”Sam说到，Tony可能还为Rhodes的事而生气。

Tony狐疑的看着Sam：“别了我只是...删除数据。”

“你们快走吧。我想个办法。”

8

“Steve你还好吗？”

“我没事，我没事。你的战衣...”

“备用电池。”说着敲了敲不这么亮的反应堆。

“可是。”

“怎么了？”Tony敲着键盘，把头侧向Steve，眼睛却留在屏幕上。

“你为什么不打我？”

“我们一会在讨论这个，好吗。”Tony把手放下来，低下头

“好吧。”他们现在很危险，没时间争吵。

Tony就像得到了承诺一样，完成了最后几步：“走吧

“你们，想走吗？”声音从四面八方传来，无处不在。

“不管你是谁，出来。”Steve抬头观察。

“开始吧，我的机器人比你们聪明多了。”

暗门开启，伸出几根粗大的黑色水管。

“超级英雄？不，一开始你们还有利用价值，现在，太不值得了。”

流水声。Tony转身，测量了一下高度，说：“我把墙砸开，你掩护我。”

Steve点了点头。

一段时间后...

“Tony，快一点，水流的太快了！”

“可是这破墙——就是——炸不开。”Tony一字一顿地说。

水快要没过桌子了，而墙还是没有一丝要让他们砸开的意思。

现在他们没办法了。Tony让没电战衣半浮半放在桌子上，自己坐在上面。他刚刚在它没电的时候，掉进水里了，全身都湿透了。所以出现了Steve搂着Tony坐在钢铁侠战衣上的诡异场景。

“嗯？开泳池派对不叫我？”Clint的声音出现在上面

Tony笑了，说：“去你的Clint，快把我们带出去。”

“抓紧！”他们放下来一根绳梯。

“Tony你先上。”说着扶住了梯子下面。

“谢谢...”Tony小声咕哝着。

“快，都上来。”

飞机上  
“可是——”Steve说

“没有可是，我就是累了。”Tony裹着毯子，和Steve并排坐在沙发上。

“你可以杀了我..”Steve有点哽咽的说

“我干什么杀了你，九头蛇大概会给我酬金吧，但我不需要。”

“因为我打你了。”

“行了，cap，那没什么，我不会因为你朋友杀了我父母，你砸了我的反应堆，把我按在墙上打等等而杀了你。”

“Tony...你真是...”说着抱住了他

“哦，hey，那...”

一旁过来送水的Peter：？？？

————————————————————


	7. Chapter 7

第七章

1

两个月后  
“Tony吃点东西吧。”Steve从冰箱里拿出一块蛋糕

“不了，我想...额...睡一会。”Tony撒谎了，他上次吃东西是在一天前，他现在很饿，但是一看见食物就恶心。

“可是Tony，你不能这样。”说着就把蛋糕塞给Tony。

快吐了。Tony这样想着

“不，我...我想去厕所，你放那里吧。”

厕所里  
Tony抱着马桶，水龙头开到最大只为掩饰自己呕吐的声音。

这和吃错了什么不一样，Tony现在是浑身疼，肚子里的东西一直往上涌。

好点了，Tony冲掉马桶，无力的靠在墙角，运气好的话，他或许可以有几个月以来的第一次好梦，之前他一直是噩梦不断。

“Tony？我知道我不该进去，但是你在里面两个小时了，我只是问一下，你还好吗？”

我很好，你先走吧

“I...”Tony想说，但张了嘴却没有声音，好不容易挤出一个音，可是微弱的听不到。

“Tony？我进去了。”Steve久久听不到回应，不放心的走了进去。

Steve轻轻的打开门，问：“Tony？你在里面吗？”

Tony缩在角落里，小声哼哼着表示还在。

“Tony？只是，额，你还好吗？”

“我很好。”Tony小声说，努力克制住声音里的颤抖

“好吧，Tony，我只是知道你喜欢甜甜圈，就买了几个，那么...我出去了？”Steve认为Tony此时在设计战衣什么的（毕竟这是Tony Stark），就不想打扰他。

“别！我只是...你陪我呆一会。”Tony用蜜糖色的眼睛看向Steve，闪着泪光，当然是刚才忍住没流出来的。

“那我们出去坐会，这里不太合适。”很明显Steve受不了Tony的眼神

Tony点点头。“你先走...我洗个手。”Tony挠了挠头

2

无糖甜甜圈，典型的美国队长作风，不，要不是Tony不吃东西，Steve可能都不会买，他不想干扰Tony的生活

Steve不知道怎么回事，Tony也不知道。总之Steve把他骗到床上去了，但绝对没有其他意思，只是想让他睡个好觉。

“Tony，我能问你个问题吗？”在得到Tony的点头后，他顿了顿，“就是，你这几天看上去不太好，你怎么了？”说着给他盖上被子，把他搂进怀里。

“我...没什么，就是...”Tony这几天一直在回避这个问题，他甚至还禁止Jarvis告诉别人他的事。在他感到不对劲时，他就让Jarvis检查了，情况不是很乐观，是一种新型的病毒，他可能是第一个得这种病的人，所以能控制住病毒的药物想都不要想，他目前只能用止痛药来控制自己。

“Tony，没关系的，这里只有你和我。”

Tony抬眼扫视一下Steve，叹口气，埋着头说：“就是最近太忙了，内战的事刚处理完，还没来得及休息...”Tony撒了个谎，显而易见的谎。Steve也知道他只是不想说，便没有追问下去。

3

Tony被愈来愈大的说话声吵醒了。

他把脑袋扭向Steve，后者看见了他，弯下腰，轻轻的抚摸Tony，温柔的说：“没事，睡吧Tony。”

他哪里睡得着，但他想听听他们在谈论什么，就闭上眼睛装睡。

“我不同意。”那是Tony之前的医生，Tony还记得他是因为他给Tony做过取出弹片的手术，“他的情况不明，最好住院治疗。”吴医生，Tony清醒后记起来了。

“抱歉，但是Tony不愿意去医院，我也不想强迫他。”Pepper冷静的说。

“不，你放心，我在纽约的一家私立医院工作过，认识一些人，他们也不会透露任何消息。”

“你为什么要这么做？”Steve不安的看了看Tony。

“谁也不想他死，况且是你们叫我来的，我只是尽一个医生该尽的义务。”

“容我打扰一下，Mr Stark目前正处于浅睡眠状态。”Jarvis慢慢说

“好吧，我们出去说。”Pepper烦躁的翻着调查结果，随手放在桌上。

“我在这里陪着他。”Steve拿起调查结果。

Tony感到腿边的位置慢慢下陷，叹气声从那里传来。

“我怎么了？”Tony问

“哦…我不知道你醒了。没事，很好。”

“别骗我，”Tony意识到自己的语气太强烈后，又改口道，“就，我不会崩溃的，这没什么。”

“和Jarvis预期的差不多，”他看了一眼Tony“如果你不喜欢我用最高权限看的话，我就不用了。”

“真好，不是吗，太棒了...”Tony心虚的咳了一声

“你早就知道了，不是吗？”

“我不想说。”

“你知不知道你随时会有生命危险！”

“我知道，但我不喜欢别人装作很关心我的样子。”Tony抱着胳膊，“而且我就算死了，也没人会在意。”

“我是真的关心你，大家都不想你死...”Steve起身准备离开。

“嘿！别走，我开玩笑的。”

Steve没有回话

“好啦，对不起。”

Steve笑着转过身，抱住Tony。Tony感觉到了一丝温暖，抱抱别人的感觉还不错，尤其是抱着Steve......

4

在Pepper的劝说下，医生们接受了在家治疗

“我发誓，以后再也不吃药了。”Tony皱着眉头吞下药

“Mr Stark，这是按照您的病情安排的治疗方案，您目前只需要按照规定服药就可以了，我们的医疗团队会加快找出根治的方法的，这些药只能缩短发病期，如果我们没能在您彻底中毒前找出解药，那，那可能，会直接——”

Steve切断了医生的语音信箱，看了看Tony。

“放心吧，就算他们告诉我死亡日期也没事。”Tony搅了搅咖啡

当然有事

“你又不是彻底没救了，他们在找解药。”

“哼，真好啊。”Tony一口喝完咖啡，“我想出去走走。”他望向Steve

“哦，那去吧。”

“Rogers先生，sir是在邀请您一起散步。”Jarvis在Steve的私人频道上提示到

“我...额...换个衣服。”

Tony笑着说：“没事，就在Stark工业后面的私人花园里。”然后就把Steve拽起来

然而Tony Stark的私人花园都可以摆一个小别墅了

散步变成了晚餐。Tony喝了酒，在Steve跌跌撞撞的把他带回家的路上，Tony突然心血来潮，在小巷里抱着Steve的头亲了他。

Steve知道他喝醉了，就克制住自己，把Tony推开，拽回了Stark大厦

5

第二天  
Tony揉了揉因为喝酒而晕乎乎的脑袋，看了看四周，他第一时间反应是在某个酒店，Tony可不记得他晚上干了什么，但是房间里的装饰都很简单，不像是Tony Stark会选的房间。他昨天和谁出去来着？Steve，没错，这是Steve的房间。

Tony看着桌子上的纸条，是Steve的字迹——“早上好，Tony”——Tony笑了一下。

“Tony？你起了吗？”

“嗯哼，进来吧。”Tony胡乱抓了一下头发

“你睡的好吗？”

“酒很管用，不是吗。”

“是啊…不过他们...似乎...不太建议你喝酒。”

“随便吧，还有，为什么我在这里。”

“额，因为你昨天晚上...吻了我，”Steve顿了一下，Tony饶有兴趣的看着Steve，“然后我把你推开了...你当时吧，有点生气，然后就把我权限取消了。”

“我吻了你？”

“对。”

“我还在想什么时候补上。”他的眼底闪着光，看着Steve。

“抱歉Tony，你还有药没吃。”说着递给他一杯色相很难看的药。

“哼。”Tony皱了皱眉头，一口吞下去。“这—咳—这是什么—咳咳—”

Steve轻轻拍了拍他的背，送给他一杯水。Tony的眼角有些发红，还有被呛出来的泪水，这让Steve更想亲他了，他早就想了，但是Tony现在这样，他怕伤到他。

在Tony喝完水后，他一直看着Steve，他对Steve有一种说不出的喜欢。他把脑袋凑到Steve面前，慢慢的靠近...

Steve没有拒绝，悄悄用手盖住脖子后面的腺体，温热的手掌让Tony一颤，嘴上还十分轻柔的吻着Tony。

美国队长总是知道见好就收，他等Tony松开自己，就伸手抱着他，安抚性的拍了几下。就把他放开，对他说：“走吧，吃点东西。”

“我不想。”口气十分坚决，但又怕撞上Steve的眼神，“或许...一块甜甜圈？”

“就一块，我是为了你的健康。”

“嘿，我可是病人。”Tony不服的翻着白眼

6

“您好，Mr Stark。”吴医生这次来是因为解药

“不好。”Tony不安分的扯着输液管

“那个，我们研究出了可以根治的药物，这很让人惊讶。”

“是什么。”Tony装作若无其事的说

“您...您的血清样本。”

Tony现在要是喝水了，准会喷出来

“有记录吗？”Tony抬头问

“我们已经查找了所有关于您血液的资料，但是没有线索。而您目前的血液已经和病毒融合。  
所以——”一位助手礼貌的说

“操！去你的！”Tony拔了针管就走。守在门外的Steve追了上去。

“Tony，怎么了？”Steve挡住Tony的去路，把手压在他的肩膀上，防止他再逃跑

“没你的事。”Tony声音里已经有些颤抖

“你说出来。”

“不行。”

“你想听是吗？好，我告诉你。我要死了。”Tony快速的说

“什么，他们和你这么说的？”

“差不多。”

“走，我们回去问问。”

“我不要，我不——”

Steve轻轻吻上去，堵住他的嘴，随机又分开

“什—什么？”Tony被吓到了，眼神茫然的看着Steve

“走，我们去问问。”Steve耐心的重复一遍，看着Tony

Tony现在的眼神让Steve想笑，他像猫一样看着Steve，嘴里的话都都说不清楚。他还是没忍住。

“你笑什么！”他恼火的说，Tony不喜欢一个人看着别人笑，而自己又不想笑。

“没事，走吧。”

7

“没有别的办法了吗？”Steve问

“还可以提取一部分血液，再透析，但是很费时，鉴于他最多还有15天左右的时间，而抽血量也很大，总之不建议他这么做。”

“好，谢谢，我问问他...”

8

“怎么，不开心了。”Tony此时正乖乖的躺在床上吃着药

“没事，这么说吧。你可以选择血液透析，但是有风险。”

“我看就算了吧，早晚也要死。”

“Tony，你不能这么说...”Steve看着他哽咽了一下

“那试试吗，我没有选择。”

“好，你相信我。Tony，我会陪你到最后的。”他抓住了Tony的手，引的Tony瞪了他一眼

9

“好了，让他再休息一会就可以了。我们会尝试提取血液的。”医生显得有些疲惫

“你看，Tony，下次要把话听全。”

“嗯…”Tony坐起来，揉了揉胳膊。

“Tony？”

“Mr Rogers，sir这几天睡眠不足。”Jarvis等医生离开后说

“嘿，你别听Jarvis瞎说。”Tony赌气的从椅子上猛的站起来。

“Tony！看着点，你刚抽完血。”

“哼，管他呢。”说着就拿起藏在桌子下面的酒瓶，跌跌撞撞的离开了

“Jarvis？他这是去哪？”

“实验室，其它事sir禁止我说。”

“权限覆盖？”

“sir禁止我提起。抱歉Mr Rogers。”

接着传来酒瓶碎裂的声音，Steve跑过去，看着坐在地上的Tony，Tony发出歇斯底里的笑声，还说：“怎么样，我骗到你了吗。”接着干笑了几下

“Tony你不能这样，等等你的手划伤了。”他抬起Tony的手，不知道从哪拿出来一片创口贴，轻轻的贴上去。

“然后呢，”Tony把手抽走，“我不想说话。”

Steve真的忍太久了，四倍占有欲控制着Steve。

他把Tony的手抓住，两只手。

“你干什么老冰棍？”

他压住Tony的肩膀，抵在墙上。

“我警告你，你再这样，我就...”

他释放出大量信息素，浓的让Tony喘不过气。

“你...”

他重重的吻上Tony，重到可以说强吻。

“这...太好了…”

“你想要吗？”

“早就想了。”Tony喃喃道

“一个永久的，是吗。”Steve松开他的肩膀，蓝眸子如同融化的冰雪，逐渐流露出温柔和爱意。

“我想让你标记我，临时也没问题，只，想要你。”Tony勾住他的肩，靠上去，给了Steve一个回吻，“对不起，我...只是开心不起来，你能在别人已经确认你死亡的时间是欢呼吗...我害怕，我害怕面对你们，我不想让你们关心，或者...我不值得让你们关心...”

“别道歉Tony。”Steve轻轻抚上对方的发梢，这个身高，很合适这样做

10

最后，Tony躺在床上，和Steve缠在一起，模糊的说着什么......

——————————————————


	8. Chapter 8

第八章

1

“抱歉，病毒和血液融合时间太久，我们提取不了。”医生那着一份血检报告说

“那...”Steve有些哽咽的说

“最好不要告诉Stark先生。”又递给他报告，“我们会继续研究的，放心。”吴医生叹了口气

“Rogers先生，”Pepper听完后叫过Steve，“别告诉他，至少目前别说。”

“我...不会说的。”Steve心情沉重

2

Steve来找Tony时，他边上站着刚刚出任务回来的战友，或许说朋友更好。

“所以，你们知道了？”Steve举起报告说

“知道什么？”连Natasha都问了，看来是不知道

“没事，就是之前的任务报告。”

“什么。”Tony探过头问

“没什么，战后报告。”他递给Natasha，示意她帮下忙

“对，我们刚刚端了一个九头蛇的基地。”Clint确实说了实话

“到底是什么？“Tony不耐烦的抓了抓床单。

“Tony，你今天的问题有点多了。”Steve冷静的说

“好吧……”Tony拽上被子，埋过脑袋，只留下软软的头发

“我们出去吧，在完善一下...战后报告。”

等所有人走后，Tony探出头，无力的倒在枕头上。真的，他不想他们走，他的朋友们，甚至他的alpha，都回避着他。Tony这一刻只能感受到孤独。但他不懂自己，他用自己的行动赶走了所有人

他的心脏就像停止了一般，就像溺水者被压在水底一样，想呼吸，但水流阻止了一切。孤独占据了他的整个内心，也许是病毒的原因，也许是焦虑症的留下的，这是一个alpha也不能给他的。

3

“Tony？你睡了吗？”

Tony闭上眼睛，翻过身，背对着Steve

“我只是，我...”Steve一时不知道怎么开口

“......”

“我是来道歉的，正式的道歉，之前我和你说过了，但是我不确定你听没听到，”明显Tony之前没听见，“对于之前的事我很抱歉，我不应该打你，即使我很生气，如果不是我，就不会发生这些事我知道...对不起。”Steve蓝色的眼睛暗下去了

“你知道我不能原谅你。”Tony小声说

“那还是要争取一下，至少不能让你一个人在这里等—等结果。”

该死的，说出来了。Steve使劲攥紧拳头。

“等什么？”

“结果，你知道，抽血了。”

“到底是什么，你还没和我说过实话，那个报告，写什么了。”Tony一口气说完，然后又猛的咳嗽着，他把自己压到被子底下，屏住呼吸。这太不是时候了，他不想让任何人觉得自己是个弱者

“没事，无论发生什么，我都和你在一起。”Steve轻轻抚上他的omega的肩膀，对他耳语到。

Steve熟悉的声音在他耳朵里穿梭，Tony止不住的抖了一下。

“还是不行，无论怎样，我都不接受你的道歉，但或许...”Tony把头伸出来，“我可以接受你。”他看着Steve，期待着什么

“对不起Tony，今天不行。”Steve必须掩藏住结果，他怕自己说漏嘴，而且Tony也需要休息

“那你当时为什么标记我，你知道我只能被一个alpha标记。”Tony有些失望的说

“因为我还是爱你，不要想太多，Tony，不要想，我可以陪你睡一会，你喜欢，对吗。”Steve吻了一下Tony侧脸，躺在他边上，把手放在Tony腰上，紧紧抱住他。

Tony深深吸了一口气，使自己放松下来，接着就翻过身，把头靠在Steve身上，慢慢入睡了。

4

“我们，没有别的办法了…”Steve在从Tony的房间出来后，坐在沙发上艰难的吐出几个字

“我们会想办法的。”Natasha把手放在Steve的肩膀上

“怎么想，找Tony以前的战衣？上面总粘了点血。”Clint躺在椅子上胡言乱语道

“什么？”Scott想触电了一样站了起来

“以前的战衣。”Clint一字一顿的说，“怎么了，你不会真要这么变态翻一个omega的衣服吧。”

Natasha依旧瞪了他一眼，Clint吓得转过身：“我闭嘴。”

“不是，我是说，”Scott喝了一口水，“以前的战衣，以前的钢铁侠，以前的Tony Stark。”

“什么意思，说清楚。”Steve四倍的思考能力似乎明白了什么

“你们，不知道吗？就是找到以前的，有正常血液的他。”

“Scott，说出来。”

“就是，好吧，我从头说。我这几天一只在做实验，在一个面包车上，然后，我大概做了十次，最后一次，我回到了很久以前，大概是在上世纪八十年代，一个废弃的工厂，但是他们不知道我在哪，所以没法把我弄出来，大概一个小时后，我不知道为什么，就被缩小了，接着到了原来的时间，我就跟他们说,你们还在等我吗，Hope就说，你在说什么，结果还是一样的——”

“Scott，重点是什么。”

“就是，我可以回到过去。”

“那你的意思是，找以前的Tony，然后拿他的血？”

“是的，但是我不能保证安全。我不能保证回来的时间。”

“你确定是真的？”

“我确定，只是给我点时间，我要把机器偷出来，然后调试一下，你们...找什么时间。”

“再想想，最好只有他一个人的时间。”Steve拼命使自己保持冷静，几分钟前他还心情低落的抱着Tony，现在就有了希望。

5

“我们需要一个时间，只有Tony一个人的，而且还要在他认不出我们的情况下拿到Tony的血液，但是不要改变任何东西，好了，有建议吗？”

“cap，医院怎么样。”Clint躺在沙发上说

“可Tony不爱去医院是出了名的。”Natasha不知道什么时候进来的

“不，一定有一个时间他是自己一个人的，或许...”Steve脑子里闪过一个时间——“2013年，对了，他和我说过，拆除反应堆的时候。”

“cap，他为什么什么事都和你说呀。”Clint不怀好意的凑过去，因为Steve还没告诉任何人他标记了Tony

“Clint，如果你和Tony这种人在一块呆上几天，他也会和你说这些的。”什么都逃不过Natasha的眼睛，但她还是选择保密

“好吧。”Clint悻悻的坐了回去

“言归正传，我们需要更精确的时间，三年前的某一天，想一想，Tony在一家医院...但是这个我不了解。”

“问问Pepper，她还在大厦里。”

几分钟后...  
“你们把我叫过来我希望是正事，或者谁给我收拾一下Tony的烂摊子。”Pepper拿着一沓文件说

“只是...Tony的事，如果我们成功了，他...会活下来。”

Pepper叹了一口气，说：“我会帮忙的，如果是真的。”

“太好了，谢谢，我们需要Tony在...2013年的记录，因为有什么特别之处，就是他在医院里的时候...”

“那...”Pepper顿了顿，望了望窗外，“好吧，他去医院这件事确实不常见，我一会回发到邮箱里的。”说完似乎想到了什么，转身离开了。

6

“我从Hank那偷来了几瓶皮姆粒子，我不敢拿太多，加上我有的，可以支持三个人来回。”Scott用视频聊天对Steve说。

“还需要多久，Tony自己快发现了，他状态不怎么好。”Natasha小声说。

“再给我几个小时，我一会偷偷弄过来，先做个测试。”

“尽量快一点，Jarvis会拖着他的。”

“好吧。”说完就离开了。

7

“时间设好了吗？”Steve板着脸说

“好了...hey！Clint，不要动那个插头，我说的是把口香糖广告关上。”Scott有些烦躁的说，“抱歉...站到那上面。”

“好，记住了，Clint，你在门口看着，Nat，你把他带过来，然后我尽量快一点抽血。大概五分钟后，我们会直接回到现在。”

“其实，cap你已经说过一遍了。我们也很清楚。”Clint插了一句

“没错，”Steve接着说下去，“博士，你知道怎么做吧。”

“再...再清楚不过了，”他打着哈欠说，“只是你确定会成功吗，我不太信奉时间旅行这一说，当然理解也不多...”说着朝Scott点头，表示他没有异议。

“好的，那么，开始吧。”Steve轻轻呼出一口气。

Scott按下按钮，盖上舱门。Steve最后整理一下衣服，慢慢闭上双眼。一道白光穿过Steve，或许用透过更合适，因为他似乎变得透明，Natasha和Clint时不时的在他眼前闪过，这很奇怪。突然，他的身体毫无预兆的撞上墙面，冰冷的空气穿过他的肺，刺激着他。Steve感到无力，挣扎着站起来，下一秒，力气回到他的体内，就像什么都没有发生。Clint揉了揉头，似乎和Steve的经历一样，Natasha则是保持她惯有的表情。

“大家都还好吗？”Steve有些不敢相信自己成功了，话音里带着颤抖。

“好的不能再好了，cap我们开始吧。”Clint说

“好的，Nat，你去...”Steve抬头看了一眼房间号，“A1809。Clint，你和我在这里等着，带上口罩。”

Steve轻轻呼了一口气。

一切都会好的


	9. 第八章后半部分

8

“Stark先生，请和我们去做血检报告。”

“什么？”2013年的Tony伸缩着手指，努力使自己恢复知觉

“血常规检查，检测后防止你做完手术后晕倒。”Natasha放低音量快速的说。

“我当然知道什么意思，为什么不在刚刚做。”这时的Tony胸口闷疼，有些喘不过气。

“那就跟我来。”Natasha尽量让自己听起来像是某种奉命行事的护士，“这边走，先生。”

9

Tony走进房间，歪座在椅子上，调整着呼吸。他像刚睡醒一样揉了揉眼睛，对那个包裹在口罩和防护服里的金发男人说：“喂，就是你，我是有什么传染病吗？你穿这么严干什么？”

Steve一时没反应过来，支支吾吾了半天也没有憋出来一句话，不过Tony也没期待他回答什么。

“先生，血液样本提取完毕，您可以回到床上休息了。”Natasha说

“不，我还是回去吧，还有好多好多事，我还没有完成。”Tony疲惫的说。

“不，T...Stark先生，我...我们建议你先卧床休息，那些可以——”Steve慌张的说，但被Natasha打断了。

“好的，拿着这个，把报告写了。”Natasha看了Steve一眼示意他控制一下自己。

Tony一句话都没说就走了。Steve默默的看着Tony，心里说不出的难受。想起他过后会经历的一切，更是出神的看着他。Clint拍了拍他，没有说话。

“那...我们可以回去了…”Clint试探性的问道

“是的。Nat，拿好这个。”说着把头罩和口罩摘下来，“这样吧，你们先走，我把东西放回原位。”

Natasha知道Steve对Tony的感情，就对他点点头，顺便示意Clint离开。

Steve悄悄地走近2013年的Tony，他看上去...很陌生。他无法想象失去Tony的日子，孤独。Tony察觉出有人在盯着他，慢慢转身，可除了一个转身离开的金发男人之外没有任何人。

10

又是全身能量被抽走的感觉。

他们及时回到了未来，计算很精确，就在他们离开一天之后。

“好了，大家还好吗？”

“你们回来了。”吴医生说。

“是的，时间怎么样？Tony还好吗？”Steve焦急地问。

“放心，一切正常，Tony没事，就隔了一天。”Scott不知道什么时候出现了。

11

一切都惊人的顺利。Steve他们成功拿到了血液样本，Tony也在这一天里出来思念没什么事。

“Steve，你确定这安全吗？”Tony有些害怕的问道。

“放心，绝对安全，”说这摸了摸他的头，“你相信我吗？”

“Always。”


	10. 结局

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙴𝚟𝚎𝚛𝚢𝚋𝚘𝚍𝚢 𝚠𝚊𝚗𝚝𝚜 𝚊 𝚑𝚊𝚙𝚙𝚢 𝚎𝚗𝚍𝚒𝚗𝚐.  
> 𝙱𝚞𝚝 𝚒𝚝 𝚍𝚘𝚎𝚜𝚗’𝚝 𝚊𝚕𝚠𝚊𝚢𝚜 𝚛𝚘𝚕𝚕 𝚝𝚑𝚊𝚝 𝚠𝚊𝚢.  
> 𝙰𝚗𝚍 𝚢𝚎𝚝, 𝚒𝚝 𝚒𝚜 𝚗𝚘𝚠.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好吧，这章很短，作为结尾可能不是很合适，但是故事不一定要以华丽结尾，所以，不管怎样，我爱他们。

1

Tony从手术室中被推了出来，一会就会起作用。

他又会像以前一样，在地下室里熬夜，和朋友兼战友说笑，更重要的是，他有了Steve，他的Alpha。

2

“你知道，上次我做这种事还是在13年那会儿，”吴医生边给他检测心跳边说道，“一切正常。”

“额，我不大记得了。”Tony捋了捋头发说。

“放心，一会就想起来了，当时我把你心脏里的弹片取了出来。”

“嗯，记起来一点了。”

“好啦，你一会就可以起来走走，Mr. Rogers？您可以帮忙照顾下他。”

“叫我Steve就好了。”Steve笑着说。

吴医生点了点头离开了。

“啊。”Tony叫了一下

“怎么了？不舒服吗？要我——”

“那是你。”

“什么？”Steve有些疑惑的说。

“那天，13年那会儿，我刚要离开，然后你给我做了血液检测。”

Steve笑了一下：“是的，是我。”

Tony突然沉默不语。

“Steve。”他带着一点哭腔说。

“好吧，怎么了Tony，不要哭。”他从椅子上站起来，笨手笨脚的给他擦眼泪。

“我— —我爱你。”Tony拉着对方的后颈，和他接吻。

我也爱你，在这个长达几分钟的吻中，Steve默默想到。

谁也没注意到门外的朋友们


End file.
